Un mundo inexplicable
by Airi Brief
Summary: Una chica (bulma) que llega a un bosque encantado y le pasan cosas demasiado confusas... Lose... lose... lose... no se hacer resúmenes D:


Liku: Hola llegue yo con Una Nueva Historia de Como recompensa de no Haber Continuado en todo este Tiempo La historia de Bulma y Vegeta ... bueno Aquí Está la histo ...

Crihisten: ¡Oye! Recuerda que estoy aqui!

Liku: Casi se me olvidaba

Crihisten: Si Casi se te olvidava -Dijo con sarcasmo-

Liku: Bueno les presento a mi amiga Crihisten Ella Es mi mejor amiga desde siempre, ella está aquí Porque esta historia la hicimos juntas

Crihisten: holis, un gusto conocerlos

Liku: Bulma di Lo Que Vas A decir

Bulma: Los personajes no les Pertenece a Liku, ni un Crihisten, los personajes son Propiedad del grandioso Akira Toriyama

Liku: Bueno ... ahora si, viene la historia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi padre decidio Que fueramos a Pasar las Vacaciones en el bosque, cuando me dijo eso pensé_'' odio el bosque... no hay señal para mi móvil ''_ Pero mi suplicas no sirvieron. La Cabaña en donde nos quedaremos para serles sincera es muy linda. Me gusta mi cuarto es morado, y es muy retro pero a la vez moderno. Mis padres decidieron salir a comprar algunas Cosas Lo Que significaba Que Yo cuidaría a mi hermana Por un día entero Porque estábamos Lejos de la Civilización. Cuando Ellos Se fueron yo agarre Una mochila Que Ellos Dijeron Que Si salíamos teníamos Que llevarla. Le Deje la merienda y La Cena Lista a mi hermana y me fui.

Camine Por UNOS 15 minutos descansar Decidi y. Me Sente en una piedra para admirar paisaje el Hermoso. Cuando a lo lejos vi Una Niña, con cabellos lizos Hasta el hombro de color azabache, con Una camisa roja y falda Una rara. Me acerque a ella cuando noto que me empezo a Hablar al Principio no oía de Lo Que decia, LUEGO FUE Que Logre escuchar.

-Bulma Corre ... corre no dejes que ella te Alcance! -susurró La niña-

-¿Quien? -Respondí-

-Te Matara si lo no haces -Dice la niña-Tienes Que correr

¿Pero Quién? - Yo Dije ya asustada-

-Solo Corre, No Puedes quedarte aqui -la niña se va corriendo-

Sentí Una mirada Esa mirada desgarradora llena de odio y con sed de sangre

-Por El amor de dios dime ¿ de Quien estas hablando? - Dije con una enfada y asustada. La niña se detuvo.

-La Mariposa- dijo y empezo a correr-

-¿la Mariposa? Que Daño podria hacerme Una indefensa Mariposa? -Dije incrédula- mira sus Delicadas alas, Que Daño me podria hacer-

-Te Llevara a la muerte ya lo veras- Ya muy alejada-no confíes en ella - desaparece-

-Corre Bulma, solo corre -fue Lo Último que ella escuche de ella-

Comencé a correr Pero estaba confundida Muchas Preguntas Pasaban por mi mente y uña de Ellas era _'' Porque Una mariposa ... no entiendo nada ... esto Dębe Ser un sueño ... un feo y confuso sueño _''. No savia Que Hacer me sentia insegura y pensaba Que alguien me vigilaba. Seguramente me ESTABA Volviendo loca, Pero Tengo Que correr. Corri Por lo Menos 1 hora y llegue a un hermoso valle, con Flores y Un lago Por suerte en mi mochila cargaba Una cantimplora y yodo, agarre la cantimplora la llene de agua y le eche yodo. Correspondiente, la Deje reposar cerca del lago y Decidi ir Caminar pára Poder aclarar mi mente. Empece a Pensar en mi hermanita Milk Quien estaba sola e indefensa en la casa. Que habia Cosas Terriblemente raras en Este Lugar. Mientras caminaba me Encontré con Una mariposa muy linda, era rosa, Jamás habia Visto Una mariposa rosa. Era muy extraño para Mí Pero su belleza me hacia olvidarme de las Demás Cosas. Me dedique a seguirla, mientas más seguia me entraba un miedo inexplicable, pero Decidir Continuar

-Pzzz- escuche La Misma voz Que habia escuchado hace unas horas

Me decia Que Me gritaban Que corriera, que la dejara, Que No la siguiera, que me llevaria a la muerte segura. luego vi a la mariposa, empezó a mutar, se Volvió negra y tenebrosa no podia mover Ninguna articulación. De Repente alguien me jalo del brazo, era La Misma niña del Principio, me jalo y me llevo Corriendo. Corrimos Por 30 Minutos.

-Te Dije Que Te alejaras de ella- Me Dijo mientras corríamos -hijo malas Aunque No lo creas-

-No Entiendo lo Que Pasa-Le Dije asustada- explícamelo porfa-

-Te Lo explicare despues, Porque Los Arboles Tienen oídos- Dijo ella en susurro-

-Pero ... - No entendia Lo Que decía-

-Shhh No hables -me dijo-

Me llevo un Una casita en el bosque, Entramos y me señaló Una silla Para Que Tomara asiento-

-Aquí Ya Podemos hablar comodamente -dijo Ella-¿Quieres?- Me Pregunto mentas señalaba Una tetera-

Yo asentí

-¿Perfecto Ahora Que Me Quieres Preguntar - Dijo ella amablemente-

Bueno- yo dije- Me puedes explicar esto de una buena vez-

-que cosa-

-Todo Desde la mariposas Hasta los arboles, y ¿como sabes mi nombre? - Dije yo- porfavor explícame todo esto

-No Tengas Miedo de mi- Dijo con una voz Serena-

Noto Que temblaba de miedo

-Bulma, Este bosque encantado -Dijo ella con su voz Serena-

Seguia sin entender nada, ya era mayor y no creia en las cosas de encanto y fantasía me rei poco

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? - Dije

-No- Dijo ella-

-jajajaja por favor, Ya Tengo 17 y no creo en cuentos de hadas- dije- de niña Solía Creer en Todo eso pero vamos Nada de eso es real -Dije burlona-

Vi mi reloj y Eran mas de las 12 de Noche m, Salte de la Silla

-es Muy tarde mi hermana Que Pasara con ella?-Dije asustada-

-Ya Es demasiado tarde pára ella- Dijo Pero seguia con su voz Serena-

-¡¿Como Que Es demasiado tarde Para ella?! -Grite-

-La Reina malvada la secuestro- Dijo con cara de pesame-

-¡MALDITA SEA!... -Dije- ¡Deja de mentirme Y Dime De Una Vez maldita la verdad! -

Ella Me miro a los Ojos y me sacudió la cabeza diciéndome con su lenguaje no era una maldita broma, me senté y me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos, yo no queria creerle y salí En busca de ella, En busca de mi hermana. La niña me siguió y al Parecer me lanzo hechizo y me paralizo, hiso Como Si Tuviera Una cuerda en las manos me ato y me llevo dentro otra vez ...

Alrededor De la caza z Estaban los muchas mariposas de colores Diferentes. Todo era alegre, mi hermanita jugaba con las flores y las mariposas, cuando entro un frio tremendo y la flores se empezaron a marchitar y las mariposas se volvieron cuervos, agarraron a mi hermana, yo grite y pelie pero no pude evitarlo...

Continuará ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liku: Crihisten y yo esperamos que les allá gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews


End file.
